Kim Youngsuk
Kim Youngsuk is a teacher-in-training in the protagonists' school and, by accident, the only adult who becomes a Dicer. He seems intent on obtaining the Final Die for himself. Appearance Teacher Kim is a tall, strong young man with very good looks and an athletic constitution. His short hair and eyes are dark brown. History He first appears in the story when Sungchul dies mid-air of his injuries from the battle against Miju and falls onto the school grounds in a rainy afternoon. Kim rushes to the scene to turn the students away from the body, and in the process notices the Dice scattered around it. He picks a few blue Dice and also Sungchul's Levitation Die up, and is puzzled by them. He keeps them to himself and later, while pondering the strange events taking place in the school and wondering what the Dice are, he casually rolls them. He receives the message of congratulations from X and soon after learns there are other Dicers when he meets Samsusaeng by accident and both receive the announcement of the War Quest at the same time. Later that night, X laconically (because he doesn't like adults in general and doesn't seem to be pleased that one became a Dicer) explains the whole situation to him and, on learning that the S-Rank Die will enable him to change the world according to his will, Kim laughs maniacally. In the same conversation, he becomes the first person to realise, going a step further than Dawn, that X is an ageless child. Instead of making an open move, though, as the War starts he begins by observing the situation, and quickly suspects Dongtae and either Mio or Eunju of being A-Rankers. His team is attack, and his first move is to target Chun Nobong, the Ethics teacher of the school. He lures the elderly teacher into walking off a suspended passage by using his skill to float in the air, and thus wins the second period of the War Quest for his team. He escapes the place and goes to a storage room to hide, but hides when he notices the arrival of Taebin and Hood, on whose conversation he proceeds to eavesdrop. He witnesses their fight, thinking of joining the side that has the advantage, but is surprised to find that Taebin's Attack Team recognition sign keeps appearing and vanishing, a behaviour he cannot explain. He then sees when Hood is exposed as Dawn. Personality Kim is affable and friendly, and seems to take his job as a teacher-in-training seriously. However, this outward behaviour conceals a calculating mind that knows when to play safe, and whose ambition seems very strong. He is also haunted by the prospect of growing shabby and old in a pointless teaching career, and this leads him to embrace Dicership with a vengeance. Abilities Despite being an A-Ranker with the power of Levitation, Kim has only gathered three or four blue Dice, and thus has very few points to use in skills. This makes him vulnerable even to B-Rankers, which explains why he has decided to lie low for the time being. However, he is a good observer and quick to detect suspicious behaviour in the students. He is also clever and can plan as he lure Chun Nobong to follow him as well . He , also , can lie unsuspeciously as well .